A Different Burrow
by pigeonz444
Summary: "For as long as he lived, Teddy Remus Lupin would always maintain that the events of the 2nd of May 2006 were entirely Victoire Weasley's fault." A bored Teddy and Victoire discover what happens when you mess with things they don't understand when they meet people who died years ago in a Burrow that isn't quite how they remember it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teddy had always thought that the adults acted rather odd on Vicky's birthday, and today was even worse than usual. He had arrived with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and baby James early in the morning, admiring all of Vicky's pretty presents and frowning at the obviously fake smiles plastered on the adults' faces. The morning had been spent in a strange sort of tense silence. He and Victoire had tested out all of her new toys and played with Dominique and Louis until they got bored. Still, Teddy hadn't dared question why the adults would keep darting out of the room stifling sobs, returning hours later with red rimmed eyes and dangerously short tempers. Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione, who were both heavily pregnant, were especially bad.

Lunch was just strange. Normally it never went more than five minutes without someone cracking a joke or telling a story, but today they were in almost complete silence. Uncle George (who could always be relied upon to brighten the mood) didn't even smile and his hands were shaking.

After lunch, the adults vanished into the living room and Teddy and Victoire followed, intending to play their usual game of finding someone who would watch over them as they played (this was clearly stated in the Weasley's rules that they should be supervised if they wanted to go outside, which they did). Usually, it took them a few minutes but someone would crack, but today no one seemed to be willing at all.

They asked Uncle Harry first. He always liked playing with them and they liked his company, but he shook his head and insisted that he was too tired. Teddy grabbed Victoire's hand and they continued on. Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione were excused because they were pregnant, and Aunt Ginny had the added excuse of having to look after a one year old James, whilst Angelina had to look after Fred. Uncle George had vanished off somewhere and Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey had gone home because Aunt Audrey felt sick. Victoire's parents had gone home too, because her sister Dominique was getting fussy and Louis had the early symptoms of dragon pox, which, Victoire grumbled, would mean he would get all the attention for at least a week.

In the end they gave up and went upstairs, intending on looking in Aunt Hermione's room. She had gotten sick of Uncle Ron (who was currently on an Auror mission) pampering her constantly and had temporarily moved in with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur until further notice. Whilst Teddy found this highly entertaining (especially since Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione were always bickering) he also knew that her job meant she was constantly bringing unusual artifacts home with her and Teddy longed to study them closer and figure out how they worked.

He went first, because he was taller than Vic and could reach the handle. She had scowled at him when she told her that, but he knew she wasn't really mad at him. The room was submerged in brilliant late afternoon sunshine and Teddy blinked several times before his eyes adjusted. The room, which retained the usual cream walls and wooden floors all the spare bedrooms shared, was painfully tidy. Hermione had colour coordinated her wardrobe and a freshly ironed outfit was perfectly folded over the back of the white wicker chair beneath the window. Several books sat on the bedside table and Teddy picked up the top one, flicking it open to a random page and beginning to read. He immediately slammed it shut and replaced it when he realised it was a pregnancy book detailing the stages of labor.

He stared at her locked suitcase for a moment before Vic shoved him aside and picked at it with a hairpin, grinning proudly as it clicked open without protest. She winked at him and Teddy scowled, realising Uncle Dursley's six year old daughter, Michaela Dursley, had probably taught her when they'd visited (he'd gone to stay at his grandmother Andromeda, or Gromeda as they called her) last February. The suitcase was equally as organized as the rest of the room, with a main compartment for clothes and several smaller compartments that Teddy just knew would be full of unusual items. He was about to open one, when he noticed Vic trying to put on a sparkly necklace.

"Here" He murmured, taking the necklace and fumbling with the clasp. He frowned. It was small, and he was well-known for his butter fingers. He wasn't particularly surprised then, when the necklace slipped from his hands. He was surprised when the quiet tinkling that indicated the glass had shattered was immediately followed with glittery gold dust billowing out of the small trinket like a nuclear mushroom. He coughed and rubbed his eyes, which strung slightly, surprised to find that he was suddenly very sleepy. Besides him, Vic yawned and said something, but Teddy's head was too foggy with sleep to hear her properly. Not particularly caring about comfort, he slumped against the wall, meaning only to close his eyes for a second…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teddy was half aware of someone shaking him, but he groaned and attempted to turn over, expecting to find his soft duvet and velvety quilt. Instead, his hand flopped painfully against a hard wooden floor and he grunted and sat up. His neck ached a little, but other than that he was just confused.

He wondered if someone had moved him into one of the other rooms, because despite the identical layout, the two pushed together beds had been pushed apart and all of Aunt 'Mione's belongings were missing. Frowning, he turned to Victoire.

"Do you remember us being moved?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light so as not to worry the younger girl. Victoire shook her head and pouted.

"I'm hungry, Teddy!" She whined, and Teddy was surprised to hear his own stomach rumble in agreement. They must have been asleep longer than he had first assumed. He held out his hand, and together the two of them made their way downstairs. Teddy warily eyed the empty gaps on the walls where pictures of him and Vicky and all the other Weasley-Potter clan usually hung, but kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't mention anything to Vicky until he knew what was going on and, more the the point, they had eaten something.

They headed towards the kitchen, as Teddy silently listened to Vicky ramble on about all the presents she had received, and burst through the door. Vicky immediately let go of Teddy's hand and ran up to Grandma Molly, clambering onto her lap and asking for some tea. The older woman blinked at the rambunctious six-year old in shock and, with a quick glance at Teddy-he had lingered near the door- she asked,

"Pardon? Do i know you?" Teddy's eyes widened as he studied the members of his large surrogate family and suddenly noticed the differences. Everyone was much younger, and his one year old cousins were both missing (although they might well have wandered off). Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione weren't pregnant, and there were several people who Teddy only recognized from photos Uncle Harry had shown him. He bit his lip. This was not good.

"Grandma? What d'ya mean? Was i being rude again? I didn't mean too!" Teddy took another step into the still familiar kitchen and blinked back tears at the looks of disbelief and confusion on the faces of his beloved family. He was fairly sure that this must be his worst nightmare- being forgotten by the people he adored the most.

Victoire shifted in Grandma Molly's lap and spotted her father.

"Daddy! Was i bein' rude?" She asked, tilting her head to one side in childish innocence. Uncle Bill just shook his head and stared helplessly at his unknown daughter. Vicky frowned at the lack of response and turned to Uncle Harry, but he merely blinked uselessly at her. Teddy opened his mouth to tell her that something was wrong but found himself cut off.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" A gruff voice came from behind Teddy and he jumped, whirling around to find the source. Victoire looked up too, and, seeing the bewildered expressions for the first time, promptly burst into tears. Teddy gulped. He had seen Vicky cry before (she could be very dramatic when she wanted to) but Uncle Bill or Aunty Fleur had always been there to calm her down. In the absence of Vicky's parents, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had always been the perfect substitutes, but now? No one here seemed to know them, and certainly nobody was making any attempt to calm her down.

"Vicky? Vic?" The little girl continued to cry hysterically. Teddy frowned. "VICTOIRE NYMPHADORA WEASLEY!" The room fell silent. Feeling rather pleased with himself, Teddy decided to carry on. "Look, all the grown-ups are being funny, so we have to be grown up and not cry, OK?" Vicky nodded hesitantly.

"Ok" She mumbled softly. Teddy nodded and turned to his right, his eyes falling on a woman with bubblegum pink hair.

"Excuse me, but what year is it?" The woman looked surprised by the question.

"1998" She responded quickly. Teddy sighed. He wasn't very good at maths, but he did know one thing. This was definitely not _his_ year.

"Vicky?" The younger girl looked up, "I need you to listen to me. I don't know how, but i think we travelled back in time, so nobody here knows us yet." Victoire frowned.

"But that's daddy, and that's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Aunt 'Mione and…" Teddy held up a hand and she stopped, familiar with the years old signal that she needed to stop talking.

"Uncle Bill isn't your daddy yet. Actually, i think he isn't even married to Aunty Fleur yet because…" He trailed off at the realisation that he couldn't very well say it was because most of the people in this room were dead in his time.

"You travelled in time?" A voice came, and this time Teddy recognized it immediately.

"Aunt 'Mione!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teddy was fairly certain that at least two people in this room were dead. He knew the pink haired lady was his mum, and he was almost positive that the light-haired stranger she was leaning against was his dad, and _they_ at least were dead. Then there was the man standing next to Uncle George, whose red hair and freckled identified him as a Weasley, but whom Teddy had never seen before in real life. He stared defiantly at the occupants of the room, determined not to let them see the grief and fear in his eyes.

"What's your name?" The same gruff voice repeated, although now Teddy could see that it belonged to his dad, and he couldn't think of a nicer sounding voice.

"I can't tell you. At least, i don't think i can. See, Aunt 'Mione says that any slip up or mention of the future could drastically change everything and…" He realised something and gulped, "Aunt 'Mione, I didn't mean to break it, i swear. I'm just really clumsy and it slipped and-"

His dad held up a hand and smiled slightly.

"I'm sure that when we get you back to your own time, your Hermione- and probably your parents as well- will deal with your actions, but i think it would be alright for you to tell us a little about the future? As long as we obliviate ourselves later, of course." Here he glanced over at Hermione, who shrugged and nodded, the stunned look never leaving her face. All of the adults turned to look at Teddy, but he suddenly found that he couldn't speak. He had realised, of course, that those people were his parents, but it had never even occurred to him that this was his chance to meet them. They were _dead_ in his time, and here they were in the flesh- talking to him and smiling at him and asking him questions about himself. They weren't frozen in memories like Uncle Harry's pictures, or the dusty portrait at Hogwarts. They were _here,_ and Teddy had no idea what to say to them.

"But Teddy's parents are with Uncle Harry's. Daddy says it's ok because they're all together now, like it's s'posed to be." Victoire chirruped from her perch on grandma Molly's lap. Teddy stared at his shoes as he felt the pitying eyes boring into his skin.

"You're parents are d-" A voice- Aunt Ginny's- reached his ears

"Distant!" Teddy cut in, giving her a look, "My parents had to go away and they can't ever come back" His eyes flickered towards Victoire and Aunt Ginny nodded her understanding.

"Grandma Molly? Teddy says you don't know me yet, but can i still have some tea? I'm hungry!" Victoire asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course dear. Teddy, why don't you go into the Living Room to continue your conversation whilst i find you something to eat?" Teddy, who recognised that she was allowing them to talk more freely without Victoire's innocence being destroyed, simply nodded and got up.

"Teddy?" The almost grown up, sensible voice Vicky had been using before was gone, and the one which remained was uncertain and fearful.

"I'm just going next door, Vic. You know Grandma Molly. She's nice, right? She'll look after you, ok?" Victoire considered this and then nodded her agreement, letting him go.

* * *

His dad was the first to speak.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? You don't have to talk about your parents if you don't want to." Teddy couldn't help thinking that was a bit ironic, but he started talking anyway.

"My name is Teddy, which is short for Edward. Umm, i'm eight years old and Vicky is six, but she's my best friend. Uncle Harry says i'm gonna be in Gryffindor for sure, 'cos i never cry when i trip over and i'm always getting into trouble, but it's mostly Vic's fault and i just go to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Uncle Harry says i'm just like my daddy 'cos i love reading and so did he, but i'm clumsy like my mummy!" He said this last part with more than a little pride filling his voice, before remembering who he was talking to and deflating slightly. His mum, who was stood shoulder to shoulder with his dad, bit her lip as if trying to determine something, before seemingly coming to a decision and opening her mouth.

"Who were your parents? I mean, if you don't want to say but…" SHe asked gently. Considering who was asking, Teddy supposed he couldn't be surprised. Uncle Harry had said that one of the main things that had caused his parents to fall in love and been their yearning for knowledge. Now, he could clearly see the curiosity burning in their eyes.

"I...um…" Teddy's eyes fell upon Uncle Harry and the question was on the tip of his tongue. _Uncle Harry? Do i tell them? What do i do?_ But this wasn't his Uncle Harry and the sudden realisation that he had no one here that he could talk to (Not even Vicky, 'cos she wouldn't understand why he was sad) made him burst into tears. He felt stupid, crying uselessly like this, but the burning hot tears kept falling anyway and nothing he tried would make them stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nymphadora Lupin was looking at the tearful little boy, _Teddy_ , but all she could hear was the conversation between her husband and Arthur Weasley.

"It's inhumane, " Arthur asserted quietly, "He's clearly no threat. Just because you want to know who his parents are…"

"That's not why, and you know it," Remus growled, although his voice never raised above a whisper, "We need to know more before we can find a why to send them back, and he clearly won't tell us like this. " He added, more firmly. Tonks sighed. Her husband was right, but they would get nowhere fighting like this. She approached the boy, eyes bright with unshed tears, and knelt down besides him.

"Do you know what Veritaserum is, Teddy?" She asked softly, surprised to see that he nodded his head almost immediately.

"It's a truth potion. Uncle Harry always keeps some in his coat pocket," He seemed to consider something for a moment before adding, "You can use it on me, if you like. I won't mind. I trust you." Tonks nodded, thanked him and returned to Arthur and Remus.

"He wants us to use it. He knows what it is and he gave his permission. I think we should." She informed them, smiling at the relieved looks on their faces.

The three of them approached Teddy, and Remus held out the vial containing the serum.

"Are you sure about this? It can be a little scary, you know," He asked Teddy, who shrugged and grinned.

"I'm brave like my daddy." Was all he would say on the matter. He took it and downed the entire substance in two large gulps, before his eyes took on a glazed over appearance and they knew it had taken effect. Remus got straight down to business.

"What is your full name?" He asked, since 'Edward' gave them no clues at all.

"Edward Remus Lupin" The eight year old's voice was so devoid of warmth or emotion that it sent shivers down Tonks' spine. Then she realised what Teddy had said and froze. Edward was her father's name, which wouldn't have bothered her out of context, but when it was put together with Remus and Lupin, she knew without a doubt that this was her son, and Teddy's parents were dead…

"What are your parents called?" ANother voice came, and Tonks didn't have to look to know that it was Arthur.

"Mummy and daddy" There was a pause and then he added, "but i live with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Gromeda"

Tonks snorted at the nickname. She couldn't quite imagine her cool, calm slytherin mother letting anyone call her something as ridiculous as 'Gromeda'. She turned to Remus.

"He's ours then?" She stated, pretending not to notice the slightly nauseous expression on his face. Remus shrugged and turned back to Teddy.

"Are you a werewolf?" He ignored the stiffening of the others around him and stared instead at his eight year old future son.

"No," Came the immediate reply, "but i am a meta-meta ummm…" Teddy's face crinkled as he struggled to pronounce the word, but Tonks was beaming with pride. This was her son. This was her and Remus' little boy and he was a metamorphmagus. She had never been prouder.

* * *

Molly Weasley set a plate of food in front of her future grandchild and gazed at her contemplatively. The little girl, who couldn't be much older than six, rather reminded Molly of a blonde Ginny Weasley. Victoire (and wasn't that such a perfect name?) had long, pale blonde hair which seemed to catch in the light, and vibrant sapphire blue eyes which practically screamed 'Weasley'. Her pale skin and adorable button nose were presumably from her mother, but she had about a dozen tiny freckles sprinkled over the bridge of her nose that were clearly inherited from her father. Most of her hair was down, but the strands at the front had been pulled into two neat braids; a hairstyle Bill had given to Ginny on countless occasions

Victoire ate quickly, swallowing the food in single gulps, in a very Ron-esque fashion, however there was a certain grace to her eating. She refused to speak with her mouth full, a she politely asked for anything that she couldn't reach (Molly suspected Fleur had had something to do with that). When she was finished, she climbed down from the chair, wandered over towards the sofa and curled up there.

"Est-ce que Teddy reviendra bientôt? Il n'a pas mangé non plus." Victoire murmured, rubbing her eyes blearily. Molly blinked and stared in shock at the six year old. SHe supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Fleur was french after all, and she couldn't see a woman that headstrong disregarding her own culture and background for that of her husband's. No, she was more surprised when another voice responded with just as much ease.

"Parle anglais, Victoire. Que dirait oncle Bill?" Victoire scowled at the response, but looked delighted to see her friend and companion again.

"Sorry Teddy, mais je suis fatigué." She responded, rubbing her eyes again and looking rather put out. Teddy smiled and nodded.

"Gra-Mrs Weasley, may Victoire go to bed? It's been a long day, and i don't think we can get home this evening." Molly nodded her ascent and showed them both upstairs.

"Teddy, Est-ce que maman peut me lire pour dormir?" Victoire asked, once she had been dressed in some of Ginny's old clothes and tucked into bed.

"Maman n'est pas là, mais je peux vous lire. Dois-je vous parler de la princesse aux cheveux roses qui est tombée amoureuse d'un dragon courageux?" Came the soft reply.

Molly and Tonks stood quietly in the doorway, listening as the eight year old made up a story for his younger friend, changing his hair as he voiced each character. They couldn't understand what he was saying, since he mostly spoke in french, but the sleepy giggles erupting from the girl in the bed told them all they needed to know.

"I don't care what future Harry says about Teddy being a gryffindor," Tonks said finally, a broad smile lighting up her face, "That kid is a Hufflepuff, through and through."

 **A.N: Victoire's hairstyle is the one from Harry's second year in the bookshop scene**

* * *

Translations:

Est-ce que Teddy reviendra bientôt? Il n'a pas mangé non plus.- 'Will Teddy come back soon? He didn't eat either.'

Parle anglais, Victoire. Que dirait oncle Bill?- Speak English, Victoire. What would Uncle Bill say?

Mais je suis fatigué- but i'm tired

Teddy, Est-ce que maman peut me lire pour dormir?- Teddy, can mummy read me to sleep?

Maman n'est pas là, mais je peux vous lire. Dois-je vous parler de la princesse aux cheveux roses qui est tombée amoureuse d'un dragon courageux?- Mummy isn't here, but i can read to you. Shall i tell you about the pink haired princess who fell in love with a brave dragon?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny Weasley woke to the sound of soft voices chattering away in french. Despite the beautiful language, there was an undercurrent of irritation in their voices.

"Vous la réveillez si vous avez faim" The first voice insisted, tinged with exhaustion and annoyance.

"Elle t'aime mieux, Teddy" the second responded, with the hint of a whine. Ginny sighed and sat up to glare at the two time travelling youngsters lingering at the foot of her bed.

"I have no idea what you're saying." She snapped, causing a currently green haired Teddy to look rather bashful.

"Sorry Aunt Ginny. Vic's hungry and you make the best pancakes." he apologized shyly. He turned to Victoire, "Descendez et demandez à grand-mère Molly," He instructed her, then suddenly called after the departing girl, "En anglais, Victoire!" He looked expectantly at Ginny, who merely blinked.

"Why do you both speak french?" She asked. Victoire probably spoke french from her mother, but Teddy had no french connections as far as she knew. Teddy merely shrugged and smiled uncomfortably.

"Because everyone does. Vic, Dom and Louis learnt for Aunty Fleur, and i learnt from Vic. It started off as the secret language for just the kids, but you and Uncle Harry picked up a couple of phrases here and there. You said you wanted to make up for being so mean to Aunty Fleur, and Uncle Harry did it 'cos you did." he explained quietly. Ginny flushed at the implication of her and Harry being close. Still, the question was on the tip of her tongue,

"Harry and i are...together?" She tentatively asked.

Teddy gave her a funny look,

"You're always together. Why wouldn't you be?" His eyes widened in fear, "Did i change something? I didn't mean too, i swear! "

Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sure you didn't change anything, Teddy. Harry and I are just-" She was cut off by more unfamiliar voices from out in the hallway, and rushed past Teddy to locate the source.

She was surprised to discover two strangers standing in the corridor, and wished that she had thought to grab her wand before leaping into action, since it was the only thing preventing her from stunning them on sight. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the strangers, opening her mouth to confront them. The man caught sight of her and immediately dropped the wand he had been holding, apparently out of shock. Ginny cautiously edged forwards and grabbed it, before turning to suspiciously eye the second stranger- a red-headed woman- who stood in a tentative silence, watching the scene with wide eyes and a protective hand on her protruding stomach.

"Ginny Po-Weasley?" The man asked, with a look rather akin to relief on his toned features. Ginny nodded curtly.

"Who're you?" She asked, with a quick glance to check that Teddy had remained in her room. She caught a flash of purple hair from behind the door and turned back to the strangers feeling a little more relaxed. The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"I must say, i'm hurt that you don't recognise me, Gin. I haven't changed that much, surely?" Then he grinned; the same grin that had caused her to fall in love with him all those years ago, and the one he had worn after they'd kissed for the first time.

" _Harry_?" She breathed, even as her eyes flickered to the woman, and she realised for the first time that she was looking at herself. It was a surreal experience, especially when she looked at her own (future) stomach and realised that it was distinctly swollen with child. Harry laughed and nodded, pulling future Ginny close to his side and resting his hand over hers on her stomach.

If it had not been for Teddy, and Victoire downstairs, she would have taken herself into the room, locked the door, and interrogated the older woman on everything 'Harry' for as long as she could. As it was, she called Teddy from her room, and watched with a sad, and rather confused smile, as the little boy rushed into Harry's arms, then pulled Ginny close to him too.

"Hi Baby!" Teddy giggled, as he patted Ginny's stomach in an obviously familiar way.

* * *

The time travellers couldn't stay long, it seemed. Harry, who had planned to come alone, grab the kids and leave, only seemed willing to stay for Ginny. The woman (who, according to Teddy, was nine months pregnant) rushed around at an amazingly energetic pace, pulling everyone into tight hugs as if she hadn't seen them in years. If her arms lingered around Fred, Remus, and Tonks, no one dared comment on it, although the twins were eerily quiet afterwards. She was quick to blame the tears that sprung into her eyes on hormones, and no one bothered to question it. They all felt dangerously close to tears themselves.

Only Bill noticed that every few minutes, Future Ginny would flinch slightly, a hand fluttering over her stomach. After almost half an hour of slight spasms of pain, Bill had had enough, and dragged her out into the hallway to have a word.

"You're in labour." He stated bluntly. After all, he was the eldest of seven, and had seen his mother go through the same thing enough times to recognise the signs. Ginny moaned slightly in pain, and nodded, looking both guilty and extremely uncomfortable.

"I've been having contractions since this morning, but I-I didn't want Harry to worry about me today because it's supposed to be the anniversary of the war and…" She trailed off, staring with wide eyes at the damp patch billowing out from below. Bill cursed under his breath. He had hoped to return Ginny to her own time before the labour progressed too far, but it seemed he was too late. The baby was coming now.


End file.
